


can't get you outta my head

by mumsywrites



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Imagined sex, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), all the sex is in Felix's head, sparring with an erection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumsywrites/pseuds/mumsywrites
Summary: In which Felix can’t focus during a sparring session because he’s too damn horny for Dimitri’s hands to be all over him.For #dmlxNSFWbingo!Prompts: Training Grounds, Dimitri's Hands, and Sex Comedy/Cringe (kinda? I guess?)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	can't get you outta my head

**Author's Note:**

> Whipped this together so I could get a bingo! All the smut is in Felix's head.   
> Enjoy!

There were several reasons why Felix would only spar with the boar on his terms.

For one, Felix needed to discern whether the boar’s mental state would be appropriate for a sparring session; he’d refused to let that bloodlust anywhere near him.

Another reason, Felix had to be at the top of his game. He knew the boar was strong, and while Felix was confident enough his his abilities, he still wanted to make sure he was at his personal best against him; he had to win.

But the most important reason was his the one Felix had the hardest time coming to terms with; Felix had to be sure of his _own_ mental state. Particulary, how susceptible he was to _distractions_ on a given day. Because sometimes, sparring with the boar would bring certain sensations to the surface. And Felix would have none of that. It was embarrassing enough that his body decided to respond the way it did, but during sparring sessions? With that beast? Absolutely disgusting…

But Felix felt like all conditions were met when he approached the boar, goading him to the training grounds with the thrill of heightened adreneline and the enticing shriek of steel clashing against steel. He felt like it was a day free of distractions.

He would curse how wrong his intuition was that day…

It was like any normal training session between the two of them; Felix with his sword and the boar with his lance. After a few rounds, Felix had noticed the beads of sweat trickling from the boar’s brow, soaking his blonde hair until it stuck to his skin, only to flutter off with the flick of his head, beads of wet glittering in the sun. His eyes nearly sparkled; bright, eager blues that only grew more intense in the heat of their sparring. His smile, that _fucking_ smile, intoxicating, proving that Dimitri was happiest when gripping his lance.

Those hands…

The only thing that could distract Felix from the boar’s unnecessarily beautiful face was his hands. They grasped the lance with expert ease, and would occasionally show off their skills with a twirl, swinging behind the boar’s back before clutching tight once more, gliding effortlessly along the dark metal length of the weapon, tensing up, covered by the black cloth and leather of his gloves.

Felix took a hearty gulp, his sword slipping in his now sweaty palms.

Fuck.

He didn’t anticipating any distractions for that day, but the boar just had to go be fucking beautiful. What an asshole.

He gripped his sword a little tighter, ready to parry, but he wasn’t prepared for the boar’s next move and slipped against the tile floor, his back nearly colliding with a pillar.

The boar laughed playfully, his fingers spinning the lance above his head now. His fingers…

_…running up Felix’s sides, calloused from battle, but palms still soft as the gripped him tight. They took their time, slowly moving, finger by finger, up his ribs, under his arms, around his back. Felix moaned when Dimitri pressed his mouth against his jawline, those strong hands gripping his shoulders tight, bringing their bare bodies closer together, skin gliding over skin…_

“Felix?”

He shook his head, trying to shove the distraction back into the back of his mind, as deep as it could go, and managed to fall on his ass. His sword flung in the air and clattered mere inches next to him.

This was not a good day to spar with the boar, as he had previously thought otherwise.

Dimitri dropped his lance and ran over, kneeling in front of him with his hand outstretched. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Felix smacked it away while simultaneously wishing it would just end up in his pants to ease the growing throb in his crotch.

“I lost my footing.” He couldn’t look at him, wouldn’t risk it at least. He would have cut the training session short, but Felix wasn’t one to half-ass anything. He’d go through with it, spar through the incessant throbbing of his cock. He’d just have to deal with it.

He grabbed his sword and got back to his feet, trying to pick a spot just beyond Dimitri to focus, to avoid those damn distractions. “Come at me, boar.”

The boar seemed reluctant to continue, even though his sparring partner had revealed a weakness. He gave a quick nod, his face full of concern, and picked up his lance, gripping the shaft securely. “Alright.”

Felix grumbled, his lip twitching at the sympathy that dared to fill the boar’s eyes. As the boar started in, Felix charged at him, coming down at his lance with extra force, as if the sound of steel on steel would dampen his erection. The boar smirked and nearly parried Felix into the air. His hands tightened around his weapon, and Felix could help but watch. Couldn’t help…

_…Felix’s voice hitched up an octave as Dimitri’s hands glided over his thighs, palms wet with sweat. His breath was cool agaisnt Felix’s warm skin, goosebumps covering every inch of him. He needed Dimitri to hurry up, to bring those hands higher, to wrap them tight around his cock, press those thumbs into his thighs, feel those fingers up inside him, exploring every inch. He wanted to speak, to command Dimitri, tell him what to do with those hands, but he didn’t need to. Dimitri smirked, an eager breath passing through those lips, and his hands slipped up, grabbing hold of Felix’s cock, thumbing at his slit, swirling the beads of precum over the head…_

Felix hunched over, gripping his sword at an awkward angle, as he tried desperately to hide the very obvious erection in his pants.

Dimitri hurried to his side, leaned over Felix’s back, his hands hovering over him. “Felix, are you alright? I can take you to the infirmary if you’re not feeling well, you’ve been awfully…”

“N-no!” Felix choked out his words, elbowing Dimitri away. “It’s…just a cramp, I’ll be fine.”

“Then we shouldn’t continue sparring,” Dimitri said, reaching down to take Felix’s sword from him. “I’ll put the weapons away.”

“Don’t!”

The boar stood there, aghast, his brows tightly knit together in the center. “Felix, I know you’re not one to accept sympathy, but I cannot in good conscience continue sparring with you while you’re in this condition.”

Felix cleared his throat and took a stance with his sword that he thought would best hide the pulsing bulge in his pants. “Strike me down and then you can get it.”

The boar sighed and readied his lance once more. “You’re far too stubborn, Felix.” He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, his fingers gently gliding over skin until the perspiration flung into the air.

Felix bit his lip, watching the boar’s hand move from his face to the lance, and tried to prepare himself for the oncoming attack, but those hands…

_…those hands were laced over Felix’s, the soft pads of Dimitri’s palms pressing down onto Felix’s knuckles as he thrusted into Felix from behind. Felix’s cheek was pressed into the bed, slowly moving against fabric each time Dimitri reached deeper and deeper inside of him. He watched his fingers flutter over Felix’s, struggling to grip every time, but Felix nearly turned his hand over, fully lacing his fingers with Dimitri and held on tight as Dimitri came hard inside him, hitting that spot in Felix that made him spill his seed over the sheets beneath them, their hands shaking together…_

“F-fuck…”

He dropped his sword and fell to the ground, overcome with the heat of his distractions. He heard the boar toss the lance to the ground, the clattering of the metal echoing through the columns.

“Enough, Felix, we’re going to the infirmary now!”

The boar edged closer, but Felix tried to squirm away.

“I don’t even think you can stand! When did this happen, was it during out last mission? You should have told the professor, you need to stop…”

The boar reach down, slipping his hands around Felix as if to lift him from the the ground. But his hand slipped too low. It glossed over the front of Felix’s pants and in one shuddering motion, Felix came, hard. He cried out, his moan sounding far too pleasurable for his liking, as his pants filled with his spend, wet, sticky and uncomfortable.

The boar immediately stepped back, his eyes wide, his face pale. “O-oh…”

That would be the end of their sparring session for that day.


End file.
